User talk:Auron/Archive 12
This is an archive of my talk page, from 7 May 2009 to 19 June 2009. Please don't edit it; leave comments and messages on my talk page. Out of curiosity doesn't blanking a talk page violate policy? ··· Danny Does 05:10, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :When you control the policy I don't think it matters much D:.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 05:51, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::lolpvx ··· Danny Does 05:57, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::An exception was made a long time ago (back when the "first" bullshit started) for spam like that. Because, quite honestly, no one cares. -- Armond Warblade 06:44, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Armond McClueless ··· Danny Does 07:13, 7 May 2009 (UTC) No. A talk page with no content is already blank. As soon as someone says something worth a damn, the content can't be removed. "FIRST" can be removed from any page, ever, especially user talk pages - no archiving required. -Auron 08:31, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Seriously? You perma danny for that shit? He was one of the last few who actually gave a shit about this site still. And people wonder why PvX is so shitty... take a fucking chill pill man. Not every little thing has to result in a ban. -- 18:06, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :tbh, I didn't even get warned that posting it would result in a ban. perhaps we should add an NDA policy to PvX. Also, Angelus, no need to fear. I will forever be lurking in the shadows. Because I'm the hero PvX deserves, but not the one it needs right now. So I'll be persecuted because I can take it. Because I'm not your hero. I'm a silent guardian, a watchful protector. A dark knight. 18:23, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::From what I've seen Danny is not constructive in the slightest bar his single policy suggestion. 18:43, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::Lies and slander. I'm constructive when I feel like it, and when people aren't busy being autists. 18:46, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I think auron mentioned if danny kept acting like an autist on his page he was going to ban him--Relyk 19:12, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::If I'm reading the timestamps correctly, Danny was perma'd before Auron warned him about the NDA breach. Which would make you wrong. 19:18, 14 May 2009 (UTC) A ban was in place, of course. Though; I think a permanent one is a bit over the top :/ Meh, Auron probably has a good reason though, seeing how he is the only one that somewhat cares about this site. Brandnew 20:41, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :That's funny because it seems like everyone was accusing him of destroying the sight. pvxdrama is lols. giant walls of tl;dr. 21:39, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Auron is basically the overprotective parent of PvX. 21:50, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::Actually danny has been trolling and shit a lot if anyone cba to notice. And most people here care about this site otherwise they would've quit already--Relyk 22:12, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Who doesn't troll? I started doing it too after a while once I realized theres nothing else good to do here. So what if he does, its not really bad anyway. Danny also proposed that policy which tbh is brilliant. And then he gets perma'd..... -- 22:26, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Auron's trying to steal the credit for the policy! --71.229 22:30, 14 May 2009 (UTC) A few points, Where is posting it against the rules, Who leaked it to Danny, and Why do some players get this info before others. All the "The game designers suck at skill balance and thus let top 100's "Show them the way"" bull shit aside, I don't see how posting the info is against the rules. If someone else signed a NDA agreement and disclosed the info anyway that's their issue, but perma'ing Danny for it, or even deleting it is kind of ridiculous. Especially since you know that Danny wasn't given access to the private forums. Once the info gets out, any organization can pick it up and do whatever they want with it. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 23:38, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :He shouldn't have posted it at all.--Relyk 23:42, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Says who. Auron can run the site however he wants, but pretending we are going to get into trouble for it is kind of ridiculous. A more recent example along similar lines would be when Sarah Palins e-mail information was posted on a variety of message boards, The person who stole the information got intro trouble, but should the sites be responsible for hosting it? No. If the site wants to take the information down that's their deal. The point being that once information is given to parties not legally responsible for safeguarding it, all bets are off. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 23:52, 14 May 2009 (UTC) i'm lolling pretty hard here. Go to guru and ask Inde if they treat leakers kindly. Ask her if they delete threads with leaked info. Ask her if they ban the accounts of people dumb enough to post leaked info. If the general populous is going to be as stupid as that of a forum, you are going to be modded like those on a forum. If you, as a community, show maturity regarding leaked info then I wouldn't be nearly as harsh, but idiots actually asking for it to be posted and then wondering why it's such a big deal? Nah. That's ridiculous. This isn't "auron being a meanie," this is "auron protecting leaked info on behalf of ArenaNet, who, in case you forgot, is the reason our site exists in the first place." You don't have to like it. You don't have to agree with it. But that is the way it will be. Info can be leaked over MSN, it can be leaked over steam chat, it can be leaked over guild chat, IDK - it will not be leaked through PvX. You guys, as the community, have control over the policies regarding builds, vetting, posting, whatever - even some say over stuff like NPA. But there comes a point when I can't allow consensus to violate the NDA. That's like saying "oh yeah, we traffic cocaine through here but we didn't actually grow it, so it's not our fault, right?" Come on. -Auron 01:03, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :And nah, Danny had plenty of forward notice on this one. I deleted the information leaked by grinsh and made no bones about it. It wasn't allowed then and it isn't magically allowed now. I'm not sure where he got the idea it would be okay for him to post it, but he didn't get it from me. -Auron 01:04, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Not all of us think what you did was wrong Auron....at Sin come on you are better than that. If you could break the rules and could become "god mode" in GW would you?....really? It is really uncalled for. Danny was a message more than anything. I am sure he will be back be his....damn....self soon enough....lol as you would say internet is srs. 01:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::Uhoh, Xtreme agrees with you. Better unban Danny quick. Life 01:27, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Auron are you serious? Comparing cocaine trafficking to the sharing of leaked information? Last I heard information wasn't illegal, Cocaine sure as hell still is. If A-net wants their precious updates to be kept a secret then they need to stop letting players rate their retardeness and keep their updates to themselves. This wiki did not sign an NDA with them, This wiki just hosts information. Knowing whats going to happen doesn't violate copyright and the "leaked" info most certainly isn't illegal to know, so its pretty much ours to do what we want with. The best kept secrets are the ones you don't share after all. As I said, you can run the site how you please, if you dont want it then delete it, but banning on the basis that "We could get into trouble" Is complete ludicrous.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 05:47, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::@ Xtreme, Point me in the direction of the rule that says leaked information is a no no. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 05:48, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I would think it lies under common courtesy...like don't sleep with your neighbours wife. I think the ban is too long and Danny should unbanned. I also agree what he did was wrong. Misery told him that he shouldn't post it and he did anyway. Granted Misery also said that Misery already knew so Misery didn't care. My point is that leaking anything is wrong...hence leaking. Finding out info about something that has already been expressed is totally different. But as Life pointed out it is only imo. 11:10, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::NDA'd/leaked info is illegal. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:45, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm not sure how illegal it is. The person who leaked it can easily be taken to court, since violating the NDA is illegal, but once the information has passed hands a few times, it's really hard to track it and prosecute it - not that NCsoft would even want to do such a thing with two lawsuits on their plate already. ::::::I'm stopping the info leak because... that's what's expected. There's a certain level of civility and respect that is expected from moderators, and while I can't do much about the incessant trolling you all do to each other, I can put a stopper on leaked info. Again, like I've said, I can't monitor nor censor your guild chat or MSN convos or anything, but PvX will not host leaked info, especially not leaked info I know to be accurate (i.e., straight from the balance forums). This topic is really not up for discussion - nothing I've heard (or, indeed, will hear) has convinced me that hosting leaked info does anything good for us; indeed, all it does is tarnish an already-poor reputation. ::::::People don't need to know that aegis is going to be nerfed. People don't need to know that pot will get nerfed. If you feel yourself important enough to know in advance, go ask Izzy for an account on the balance forums - god knows enough shitters have them already, a few more won't hurt. Until then, however, realize that in a website about a video game, leaked info is srs bzns, so you should find some other site to rely on for leaks. -Auron 14:19, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Funny thing is that Danny never said he was sorry. There is nothing wrong by being wrong. I am sure if he admitted his mistake then this whole wall is useless banter. 15:12, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'm fine with the info being deleted. I'll have to wait for my game update like everyone else, but Danny didn't deserve a perma ban. That was just a bit fucked up.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 15:17, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::NO REGRETS. Also, do it on forums-free ;o --Mafaraxas 15:19, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'd have to agree with Auron, it should obligatory to "censor" information on this site that Anet would not allow to be normally posted. Just because you're not going to be sued for it, doesn't mean you post it anyways. Danny should have used discretion :/ But I'm personally still against a permaban, because Anet doesn't give a shit what pvxwiki does (so far) and danny acts no worse than usually. @xtreme, danny would rather be permabanned...--Relyk 15:28, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::This was far from ludicrous. It would have been ludicrous if Auron had come out and said "Alright ladies and leprechauns, we are currently experiencing a shortage of left-handed unicorns in the Mare Humorum, meaning we have to cut costs by removing the color purple from the budget. Danny, permaban cause you're pink." While most consider Auron's reaction excessive, it's understandable, and to be expected. The only reason this is a huge deal is cause it was Danny. If it had been some scrub, most of the people whining would just shrug and say "whatev".--Kammorremae 15:47, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I don't like Danny. But he didn't desrve permaban.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 17:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Danny is a total jackass and he dosen't....man....dosen't deserve a perma ban....I second that. 17:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::As for life...do what you want 17:17, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Auron's reaction wasn't excessive, leaking info is pretty stupid to do when you know it will piss Auron off. Permaban doesn't achieve anything except create another proxy troll--Relyk 23:57, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Sexual epithets directed against another contributor and rude behavior. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:Mo/W_Warrior_Monk i have submitted a build, "panic" immediately marked it for deletion without giving any reasons. an attempt to talk with him politely failed with his replies like "basement dwelling body" "as often as you bathe yourself" "your undescended testicles" "you pimple infested mouth breather". PvX being a noob on this site it has surprised me that you tolerate people with such behavior in you moderator staff.Shurik1000 13:14, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Panic isn't part of the staff, whatever gave you that impression? --Mafaraxas 18:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :You really should get over that Shurik---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 19:07, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I heard it's mature to always get the last word My way or the highway, right? Lol, and I'm the one that needs to grow up. I was being polite, but that was just rude. KJ 20:08, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :The irony of your post is staggering. -Auron 05:26, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::Both of you are complete dumbasses and the irony is rich from both of you. Karate, just get over yourself and don't fight about stupid shit. Auron, I can\'t believe you're an administrator here. You're such a fucking prick and a disgrace. Aren't you guys supposed to be unbiased, but you call that guy like 9000 names on his user page. You're both fucking retarded. Get over yourselves and grow up. Especially you Auron. Damn. (I know this is late, but I just read that Karate guy's page and it's fucking stupid). 04:41, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :::Nice logic considering your first contrib. Misery Says Moo 04:45, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::::eh oh el. (don't worry, i'm a hypocrite too) --Mafaraxas 04:52, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :::::thanks? 05:21, 23 May 2009 (UTC) having actually taken the time to read this discussion, I suppose I should voice some sort of an opinion (and so I shall). KJ or whatever the fuck your name is, stop being a puss. Being perma'd from PvX is probably the best thing to ever happen to you. Most people on this site are retarded anyways. As for you Auron, stop being a complete shitter. It is overwhelming how conceited you are for a) Not actually playing the game and b) for being such shit at it to begin with (r9 tombzor fire ele lolol). You are like the unfunny version of David or Yue (but several times more obnoxious; a feat I thought not possible). So please, the next time you have something to say, save everyone some time. pc --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 06:14, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :uh readem, who the fuck are you? a bad TAer that nobody plays with because you're bad? every time I mention your name, the response I get is "oh, is that the shitter that leeches glad points from cirque?" I would really not be talking shit if I were you :/ -Auron 09:16, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::way2unrelated! Brandnew 11:39, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Fire ele is hard stuff Readem, you have to put them in the right place and everything! --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 12:42, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::HI MY NAME IS READEM AND I QUEUE BULL'S STRIKE RIGHT AFTER A KNOCKDOWN I AM SO STRONG AND BRAEV — The preceding retarded comment was added by 67.159.57.77 ( ). :::You all should stop talking to make this world a better place. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 11:03, 10 June 2009 (UTC) You both are ass lickers to top players. Fishy and crow are the real gud playurs here. They have amazing euro pings! —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:13, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, man. Extended tooltips, has they gone away? thanks if you answer.. BaineTheBotter 10:57, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :What? -Auron 14:55, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::The description thing that pops up when you scroll over skills in the build. I don't get it anymore. BaineTheBotter 16:38, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::Make sure you're permitting Javascript. ··· Danny Does 16:59, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Java is enabled and allowed, I'm getting errors(not displaying the descriptions thus) on my error console for java when I mouse over skills. BaineTheBotter 17:24, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::It solved itself. Nevermind. BaineTheBotter 17:31, 19 June 2009 (UTC)